Instant Messaging
by shadowkitty123
Summary: Kitty asks Rogue for relationship advice via instant messaging. What happens when Kurt, Bobby and Scott try to join they're conversation? Follow the x men as they deal with relationship issues, fights, friendships, pranks, and everything in between. Just a fun line of stories I came up with to make you smile, and hopefully laugh! R&R please!
1. Giving Advice

Instant Messaging - Giving Advice

Kitty asks Rogue for relationship advice via instant messaging. What happens when Bobby, Scott and Kurt try to join their conversation?

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own any of the characters or the show!

* * *

ElfMan: Kurt

Kittycat123: Kitty

Icecube2: Bobby

DontTouchMe: Rouge

Shades49: Scott

* * *

Kittycat123: Rogue! Go online, I need to talk to you!

_**DontTouchMe is now online**_

DontTouchMe: What do you want?

Kittycat123: Idk what to do!

DontTouchMe: What's wrong?

Kittycat123: Lance hasn't talked to me, and it's been three days! I didn't tell you this, but when he decided to leave the Institute to go back to the Brotherhood, I might have given him a kiss…

DontTouchMe: YOU KISSED HIM?!

Kittycat123: It was just a peck on the cheek. That hardly counts!

DontTouchMe: It was still a kiss, so I think it does count ;) Btw, why are you messaging me when I'm right next door?

Kittycat123: This is top-secret information, and you know that Kurt is such an eavesdropper

DontTouchMe: Right, not to mention a huge gossip. So no one knows about it?

Kittycat123: Well, not exactly... Scott was there, so was the Prof, and Logan

DontTouchMe: That's not exactly top-secret. I wouldn't be surprised if the entire Institute knows by now.

Kittycat123: Can we just get back to what's important? He hasn't talked to me in three whole days!

DontTouchMe: Oh no! It's the end of the world!

Kittycat123: I'm serious, Rogue

DontTouchMe: Okay, well here's a crazy idea, why don't you talk to him…?

Kittycat123: Because I was the one who kissed him, and since he's not calling, that just tells me it was a wrong move. I'll probably just embarrass myself more by calling him! Or worse, he'll probably think I'm clingy! Tell me what to do Rogue, plleeeeeaaasee!

_**ElfMan wants to join your conversation.**_

Kittycat123: OMG, it's Kurt! Please don't accept him into our convo!

_**DontToucheMe has accepted ElfMan to join your conversation.**_

ElfMan: Hey girls!

Kittycat123: Rogue! :(

DontTouchMe: Well you need some guy advice, and Kurt's a guy

Kittycat123: Hardly

ElfMan: Ouch :(

DontTouchMe: Kurt, read the convo me and Kitty had before you joined so you know what going on

ElfMan: Okay sis

DontTouchMe: Stop calling me that!

Kittycat123: Well he is, in a way, your brother.

DontTouchMe: Whatever

_**Shades49 wants to join your conversation.**_

Kittycat123: It's Scott, should we accept?

DontTouchMe: Why not?

_**Kittycat123 has added Shades49 to you conversation.**_

Kittycat123: Hey Scott!

DontTouchMe: Hi

Shades49: Hey guys, I just wanted to schedule a last minute training session later in the after-

_**DontTouchMe has removed Shades49 from the conversation.**_

Kittycat123: Riiight, now I remember why we never let him join our convos. Nice move Rogue :)

DontTouchMe: What are friends for?

Kittycat123: LOL! So true.

DontTouchMe: I can't believe he actually thinks we're going through another training session.

Kittycat123: I know, he needs to take that poll outta his you-know-where :p

DontTouchMe: You're lucky he's not reading this. He'd kill you.

Kittycat123: Come on! You know we all think that of him. Scott needs to really loosen up.

DontTouchMe: Agreed :)

Kittycat123: We should prank him!

DontTouchMe: I'm listening..

Kittycat123: We should talk to Bobby. He's totally the prankster of the house, it only makes sense

DonTouchMe: Next time we run into him, we'll figure something out

Kittycat123: Looking forward to it! By the way, how is it going with Remy?

DontTouchMe: What are you talking about?

Kittycat123: You know what I'm talking about ;) It's obvious you like him

DontTouchMe: I DO NOT!

Kittycat123: Don't try to deny it Rogue, I'm your best friend you know can trust me

DontTouchMe: Okay fine, but you can't tell anyone, okay?

ElfMan: YOU LIKE REMY?!

DontTouchMe: KITTY! :(

Kittycat123: Omg, I'm so sorry! I forgot he was part of our convo! Please don't tell anyone Kurt, pleeeeaaaassseeeee!

ElfMan: Why shouldn't I, I'm such a 'HUGE gossip'. Isn't that right sis?

DontTouchMe: I'm sorry I said that about you :( Please don't tell anyone, I'm begging you

ElfMan: Fine, but you owe me

Kittycat123: So Kurt, now that you're caught up, you think you can give me some advice on what to do about this whole Lance situation?

ElfMan: I think Rogue's right I would talk to him if I was you.

DontTouchMe: See, you should really listen to me more

Kittycat123: You guys are so lame.

ElfMan: So you'll do it?

Kittycat123: Yea, he's online now. I think I'll message him. See you guys later! Thanks for helping :)

ElfMan: No problem!

DontTouchMe: Anytime

_**Kittycat123 has left the conversation.**_

ElfMan: So you have a crush on Remy? As in Gambit?

DontTouchMe: No, a different Remy.

ElfMan: Which one?

DontTouchMe: I was being sarcastic. How many Remys could you possibly know?

ElfMan: Seven

DontTouchMe: Seriously?

ElfMan: Yup

_**Icecube2 wants to join your conversation.**_

DontTouchMe: Don't add him! He's gonna read the entire conversation and he'll find out about Remy!

ElfMan: Not to mention Kitty's 'top-secret' information. No worries, I'll take care of it.

_**ElfMan has accepted Icecube2 to your conversation.**_

DontTouchMe: KURT!

ElfMan: I'm sorry, I meant to decline! The buttons are right next to each other

DontTouchMe: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Icecube2: Gee, thanks for the warm welcome.

ElfMan: Hey Bobby, sorry about that.

Icecube2: No worries.

DontTouchMe: What's up with your username? Lol, was_ Icecube_ already taken?

Icecube2: Unfortunately

ElfMan: So, what are you up to?

Icecube2: Hiding from Jubilee.

DontTouchMe: Why?

Icecube2: I put a stink bomb in her room :)

DontTouchMe: Nice

Icecube2: So Rogue, I hear you have a thing for Remy ;)

DontTouchMe: Kurt! This is exactly why I didn't want you to add him. Just please don't tell anyone, okay?

Icecube2: Well, everyone in the Institute already knows. Kurt told everyone a couple of minutes ago. He's such a gossip.

ElfMan: Hey! Don't call me that!

DontTouchMe: YOU'RE DEAD KURT!

_**DontTouchMe has left the conversation.**_

Icecube2: Where do you think she went?

ElfMan: I'm not sure. Just a second, there's someone at my door.

Icecube2: That can't be good. Don't open it Kurt, it's probably Rogue!

Icecube2: Kurt?

Icecube2: Hellooooo?

_**Shades49 wants to join your conversation.**_

Shades49: Hey Bobby, hey Kurt

Icecube2: It's just me. Kurt's probably knocked out somewhere.

Shades49: Should I be worried?

Icecube2: Nah. So what's up?

Shades49: Well I was just planning to hold an afternoon training session. Do you mind spreading the-

_**Icecube2 has left the conversation.**_

Shades49: Bobby?

ElfMan: Hey Scott

Shades49: Kurt? Bobby told me you were unconscious somewhere

ElfMan: No, I teleported away from Rogue in time.

Shades49: That's good

ElfMan: Wait…if you thought I was unconscious, why wouldn't you come a help me?

Shade49: Against Rogue? Are you kidding me?!

ElfMan: True. Anyways, did you read the entire conversation? There's some good blackmailing information here.

Shades49: No I haven't, can you sum it up for me?

ElfMan: You didn't hear it from me, but Kitty's chatting to Lance right now about a kiss, Rogue really likes Remy (as in Gambit), Kitty and Rogue are planning something against you, and Bobby is the one who's leaving stink bombs around the house.

Shades49: WHAT?!

ElfMan: Don't you love instant messaging? :)

Shades49: You know, I think you're more into gossip than the girls here are.

ElfMan: Stop it!

Shades49: I'll talk to all of you during our extra training session this afternoon. Try to tell everyone-

_**Elfman has left the conversation.**_

Shades49: Seriously guys?!

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this! It's my first fan fic so I would really appreciate some constructive criticism and some advice. Please let me know if you liked it, because I want to write another on what Kitty and Lance were talking about after she left the conversation. And maybe more after that. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Btw, if you have some good IM names for Remy, Jean and the Brotherhood, I'd love to hear them! Maybe I'll use them in my next story :)


	2. Don't Mess with Me

Instant Messaging – Don't Mess with Me!

Kitty tries to talk to Lance using instant messaging, while Pietro comes up with a revenge plan.

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own any of the characters or the show!

* * *

Kittycat123: Kitty

RockyourWorld: Lance

SpeedyGonzales27: Pietro

Slimeball: Todd

* * *

Kittycat123: Hi Lance!

RockyourWorld: Hey, how's it going?

Kittycat123: Pretty good. I was just messaging Rogue and Kurt

RockyourWorld: I thought they lived in the same house as you?

Kittycat123: They do, I just had some top-secret…never mind

RockyourWorld: Huh?

Kittycat123: Nothing. So how is it like living back with the Brotherhood?

RockyourWorld: It's been rough

Kittycat123: What do you mean?

RockyourWorld: Let's just say the Brotherhood didn't welcome me back with open arms.

Kittycat123: What did they do to you?

RockyourWorld: Pietro convinced the others I need punishing. They decided I have to clean the entire house top to bottom, give everyone rides wherever they want to for an entire month without complaining, and go through initiation all over again.

Kittycat123: I'm so sorry!

RockyourWorld: It's all good. I got Pietro back for it.

Kittycat123: What did you do to him?

RockyourWorld: Nothing you should worry about ;)

* * *

SpeedyGonzales27: I can't believe that traitor managed to drug me and kept me trapped in a crate for two days!

Slimeball: Not to mention shipped you to Mexico.

SpeedyGonzales27: He is gonna pay for this!

Slimeball: Revenge? Count me in yo! And, just wondering, why are we messaging each other when you're right beside me?

SpeedyGonzales27: So no one can hear us, duh

Slimeball: Cool. So what's the plan?

SpeedyGonzales27: Lover boy is chatting up his precious kittycat right now. If we could hack his account, we can completely sabotage his conversation. MUAHAHA!

Slimeball: Nice, but what do you think his password could be?

SpeedyGonzales27: We only have five attempts before the program shuts us out. So we have to think this over carefully

Slimeball: Try his name

SpeedyGonzales27: Just a sec..

SpeedyGonzales27: Nope, it's not that. What about 'avalanche'

Slimeball: Did it work?

SpeedyGonzales27: Nope.

Slimeball: Try 'brotherhood'

SpeedyGonzales27: That didn't work either.

Slimeball: 'kitty pryde'?

SpeedyGonzales27: No, but I think you have the right idea.

Slimeball: We only have one guess left so we have to think this through really care-

SpeedyGonzales27: I'm in! And you wouldn't believe what his password is!

Slimeball: What is it?

SpeedyGonzales27: 'kittylicious'

Slimeball: For real?! Man, that girl has him wrapped around her little finger

SpeedyGonzales27: Not for long :)

* * *

Kittycat123: So Lance, I wanted to talk to you about something…

RockyourWorld: Sure kitkat, what's up?

Kittycat123: Well, after you left the Institute, we haven't really spoken. So if there's anything you want to talk about, we can talk.

RockyouWorld: Umm, there's nothing I really need to say

Kittycat123: Are you sure?

RockyourWorld: Yup

Kittycat123: Positive?

RockyourWorld: Okay, to be honest I… never mind

Kittycat123: What is it?

RockyourWorld: Nothing

Kittycat123: Tell me! Please?

RockyourWorld: Okay, well I didn't think you liked me until you kissed me. And I guess I wanted to wait until I knew for sure before I told you that..

Kittycat123: What?!

RockyourWorld: I like you too

RockyourWorld: Kitty, you still there?

Kittycat123: You really like me? :)

RockyourWorld: Yeah, I do. And I was hoping, I mean, if you're free this Friday we could-

RockyourWorld: Punch me in the face!

Kittycat123: Huh?

RockyourWorld: I was just thinking it would be a fun thing to do. You know, beating the crap outta me under the moonlit sky!

Kittycat123: Are you okay?

RockyourWorld: Kitty! I think my account-

RockyourWorld: username doesn't suit me. I'm gonna change it!

_**RockyourWorld has changed his username to Sissyboy45**_

Kittycat123: Lance, is there something wrong with you?

Sissyboy45: NO! KITTY PLEASE-

Sissyboy45: BE REALISTIC! Something's wrong with you not me.

Kittycat123: Excuse me?!

Sissyboy45: In fact, I'm getting second thoughts about my feelings for you.

Kittycat123: ...

Kittycat123: So you don't really like me?

Sissyboy45: Kitty, please don't listen-

Sissyboy45: to that voice inside your head telling you everything is gonna work out at the end. Because it won't. I don't like you, so you can get lost already.

Kittycat123: Okay fine. I see how it is. This is all a joke to you, isn't it?

Sissyboy45: No! It's not, it-

Sissyboy45: was a dare. There's a difference you know.

Kittycat123: Lance Alverse, you are the biggest jerk in all of Bayville and I **NEVER** want to see you again!

Sissyboy45: Cool shiz

_**Kittycat123 has left this conversation.**_

Sissyboy45: PIETRO! I know you're the one who's screwing with me right now.

Sissyboy45: You have no proof.

Sissyboy45: I AM GONNA-

Sissyboy45: Slap myself silly!

Sissyboy45: YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!

Sissyboy45: Just try to catch me :)

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this one as much as the last! And I hope I didn't confuse you to much with when Pietro kept interrupting Lance. Sorry it was a little shorter, but what did you think? I'd appreciate some ideas as well as more constructive criticism. Do you want more? Let me know!


	3. It's Go Time!

Instant Messaging – It's Go Time!

Kitty, Rogue, and Bobby plan their prank on Scott.

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own any of the characters or the show.

* * *

DontTouchMe: Rogue

Kittycat123: Kitty

FindingMyQueen: Remy

Icecube2: Bobby

* * *

_**Kittycat123 has logged on.**_

_**DontTouchMe has logged on.**_

DontTouchMe: Hey kitty

Kittycat123: Hi Rogue. Where's Bobby?

DontTouchMe: I'm not sure. He was supposed to go online…

_**Icecube2 has logged on.**_

DontTouchMe: ^ There ya go

Kittycat123: Hey Bobby!

Icecube2: Hey kitkat

Kittycat123: Why does everyone keep calling me that?

Icecube2: Because it's cute, just like you ;)

Kittycat123: Haha, you're such a flirt

Icecube2: I know. So why did you girls want me to go online?

DontTouchMe: We want to prank Summers

Kittycat123: Yea, and since you're the prankster of the house we thought we should ask for your expertise

Icecube2: Count me in

Kittycat123: Great! We need help thinking of a plan

DontTouchMe: Something absolutely evil and he can't know it was us

Icecube2: Prank call?

Kittycat123: Too easy. We want him to suffer

Icecube2: Why don't we put a rabid squirrel under his pillow?

DontTouchMe: That's a little too cruel. Besides, where are we gonna find a rabid squirrel on such short notice?

Icecube2: I know a guy

Icecube2: I got it! Let's mess with his car

Kittycat123: I like that idea

Icecube2: I like you ;)

Kittycat123: Shut up. I thought you had a thing for Jubilee

Icecube2: Who told you that?!

Kittycat123: Kurt

Icecube2: I should've known. He can be our next target

DontTouchMe: Agreed, but for now can we focus on one prank at a time?

Kittycat123: Sorry. Okay, so what should we do to his car?

Icecube2: We should put a rabid squirrel in the glove compartment!

DontTouchMe: NO!

Kittycat123: Why don't we fill it up with something..?

Icecube2: What did you have in mind?

Kittycat123: At night we could sneak out and fill his entire car with shaving cream

DontTouchMe: Make it whipped cream. Kurt has a whole stash of it in his room. We should take all of it

Kittycat123: Are you still mad at him for telling everyone about your crush on Remy?

DontTouchMe: Yes

Icecube2: Back up a bit…why does Kurt keep whipping cream in his room?

Kittycat123: He claims eating an entire can of it every night helps him sleep better

Icecube2: I'm gonna try that

_**FindingMyQueen wants to join your conversation.**_

Kittycat123: Who's that?

DontTouchMe: No idea

Icecube2: Let's find out, shall we?

_**Icecube2 has accepted FindingMyQueen to join your conversation. **_

DontTouchMe: Who is this?

FindingMyQueen: Hey chérie

Kittycat123: Hey Remy!

FindingMyQueen: Hi Petite

Kittycat123: Why does everyone keep giving me weird nicknames?

Icecube2: Remy, we're plotting a prank for Summers. You in?

FindingMyQueen: Nah, petty revenge is not my style

DontTouchMe: For your information, we came up with a pretty good idea. The only thing that's petty here is you

Kittycat123: You don't have to be so mean to him Rogue

FindingMyQueen: Petite's right. Don't be mean to Remy

Kittycat123: Seriously?! STOP CALLING ME THAT! I have a name you know! It's Kitty. Is that honestly so hard to say?!

Icecube2: Who's the mean one now?

Kittycat123: Sorry. I just had a bad day yesterday

DontTouchMe: What happened?

Kittycat123: Remember when I messaged Lance? Let's just say it didn't turn out well.

DontTouchMe: What did he do?

Kittycat123: Turns out he doesn't really like me. And everything we've been through was meaningless.

FindingMyQueen: That boy doesn't know how to treat a lady.

DontTouchMe: And you do?

FindingMyQueen: Oui, chérie. Remy's quite the charmer

DontTouchMe: Says who?

Kittycat123: People! We have a prank to plot. So can you flirt with each other on your own time?

DontTouchMe: Don't insult me

Icecube2: Hey guys, just out of curiosity, do you think a rabid squirrel could fit into a can of whipped cream?

DontTouchMe: You're obsessed

Icecube2: I just wanna get Kurt back for telling everyone my secret crush.

Kittycat123: Don't worry! He'll be our next victim. I think we all have something against that guy. For now, FOCUS!

Icecube2: So when will operation mess-with-the-uptight-dude-by-filling-his-car-with-whipped-cream take effect?

DontTouchMe: Right after we come up with a better name.

Icecube2: I like it :(

DontTouchMe: You would

Kittycat123: Operation 'whipped into shape' will take effect at 12:00 midnight when everyone's asleep.

DontTouchMe: See, now that's a decent name for a prank.

Icecube2: I still liked mine better

DontTouchMe: Shut up

FindingMyQueen: You're a feisty one

Icecube2: Agreed

DontTouchMe: I'm done with this.

_**DontTouchMe has removed FindingMyQueen from the conversation.**_

Kittycat123: I think you should just tell him you like him

DontTouchMe: No offense, but I don't think you're one to give relationship advice

Kittycat123: Ouch. Is it just me, or does this girl's insults hurt more and more each day?

Icecube2: It's not just you, don't worry.

DontTouchMe: I'm sorry guys, it's just that-

Kittycat123: Remy brings out the mean side in you.

Kittycat123: *meaner

Icecube2: If he brings out the mean side in her, I really hope they don't get together.

Kittycat123: Omg! I haven't even thought about that. Now I'm scared…

Icecube2: I know what you mean. The girl's already terrifying as it is!

DontTouchMe: Thanks guys. You make me so happy to have friends like you.

Kittycat123: You're welcome!

Icecube2: I'm pretty sure she was being sarcastic

Kittycat123: Oh really? Rogue, were you just being sarcastic?

DontTouchMe: It doesn't matter! I'm not sure if you remember, but we have a prank to do

Icecube2: Riiight, I can steal the whipped cream from Kurt's room

Kittycat123: I'll stay on guard and hack the surveillance cameras so no one will have any evidence on us.

DontTouchMe: And I'll help Bobby fill Scott's car with the stuff.

Kittycat123: Perfect, we're all set! Five more minutes until prank time! Are you ready?

Icecube2: WAIT!

DontTouchMe: What is it?!

Icecube2: We need code names

Kittycat123: Everything's a spy movie to you, isn't it?

Icecube2: You know it! Call me 'IcedUp'

Kittycat123: My spy name is 'Completely Shattered' inspired by certain jerk

DontTouchMe: Somebody's depressed. And why don't you just call me Rogue

Kittycat123: Nah, I think I'm gonna call you 'Black Widow'

DontTouchMe: I hate it

Icecube2: I like it!

Kittycat123: At least somebody has good taste. Thanks IcedUp, just for that, I'm gonna help you ask Jubilee out.

Icecube2: :)

DontTouchMe: That's nice of you. Besides, he's gonna need all the help he can get

Icecube2: :(

Kittycat123: Stop lowering his self-esteem!

DontTouchMe: Fine.

Kittycat123: Is everyone ready? Ten more seconds until midnight!

Icecube2: Ready

DontTouchMe: I guess.

Kittycat123: Don't forget to get rid of this conversation. It's clear evidence

Icecube2: Okay

DontTouchMe: Got it

Kittycat123: 3

Kittycat123: 2

Kittycat123: 1

Kittycat123: IT'S GO TIME!

_**Kittycat123 has left the conversation.**_

_**DontTouchMe has left the conversation.**_

_**Icecube2 has left the conversation.**_

* * *

I wonder what the next chapter should be about. Maybe Kitty helping Bobby with his Jubilee situation should come next. Or I could do a recap on the prank, and Scott's reaction (if the others actually let him join their convo). What about both? Something completely different? I guess we'll see how I'm feeling that day.

Thanks so much for the reviews so far! Especially since it's my first fan fic! I'd appreciate more, and ideas would be helpful too! I'll update soon, xoxo


	4. Playing Detective

Instant Messaging – Playing Detective

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own the characters or the show!

Scott tries to figure out who pranked him.

* * *

Shades49 - Scott

ElfMan - Kurt

Redhead35 - Jean

Kittycat123 - Kitty

DontTouchMe - Rogue

Icecube2 - Bobby

* * *

_**Shades49 has logged on.**_

_**ElfMan has logged on.**_

Shades49: KURT!

ElfMan: What do you want?

Shades49: I know you're the one who filled my car with whipped cream

ElfMan: …

ElfMan: I honestly have no idea what you're talking about.

Shades49: Don't even try to act innocent. You're the only one in this house who has enough whipped cream to fill up my entire car

ElfMan: No, you're wrong. My whipped cream is safe and sound under my bed. I'll even check, just a sec.

ElfMan: MY STASH! IT'S GONE!

Shades49: Exactly! Because like I said two seconds ago, you used it on my car

ElfMan: Why would I waste my entire supply of whipped cream on you?

Shades49: I don't know…

ElfMan: What kind of sick monster would do such a thing?!

Shades49: I know! My car's a mess!

ElfMan: I was talking about my whipped cream

Shades49: It was probably someone who had something against both of us

ElfMan: That's gonna be pretty hard to figure out

Shades49: How so?

ElfMan: Because everyone at the Institute has it in for me

Shades49: I doubt it

ElfMan: Even the Professor does. I told everyone about his rash. It's not my fault I can't keep my mouth shut when it comes to secrets.

Shades49: Actually, it is. But what about me, it shouldn't be too hard to find a person who has something against me.

ElfMan: Are you joking? If you haven't noticed, no one likes you.

Shades49: That's not true

ElfMan: Ororo and Mr. McCoy were making fun of you just yesterday.

ElfMan: But you didn't hear that from me.

Shades49: So if no one likes me, and no one likes you, then our suspects are still everyone in the mansion…?

ElfMan: That was a good waste of two minutes.

_**Redhead35 wants to join your conversation.**_

Shades49: It's Jean! Maybe she could help us

_**Shades49 has accepted Redhead35 to join the conversation.**_

ElfMan: Hey Jeanie!

Shades49: Hi Jean :)

Redhead35: Hey boys…just out of curiosity, why is Scott's car filled with whipped cream?

Shades49: That's what we're trying to figure out.

Redhead35: ?

ElfMan: Someone pranked Scott and stole all my whipped cream

Redhead35: Ohhhh. Well I don't blame them

Shades49: What's that supposed to mean?

Redhead35: No offense, but I think I'm the only one in the mansion who actually likes you

ElfMan: Ha! Told you. At least we can cross Jean off the list.

Redhead35: And Kurt, you can't keep your mouth shut about anything

Shades49: Who's laughing now? :)

ElfMan: Shut up

* * *

Kittycat123: Did you see his face when he saw his car!

DontTouchMe: Got it on tape ;)

Icecube2: That was hilarious! I still think it would be funnier if we used the squirrel though.

Kittycat123: Next time, Bobby

Icecube2: Promise?

Kittycat123: Suurrre

* * *

Redhead35: Did you try looking at last night's surveillance cameras

Shades49: Yes, and somebody rewired all of them.

Redhead35: Think about it, who are the only people in this house who know how to rewire a camera?

ElfMan: Jamie and Kitty know how to

Shades49: So can Jubilee, Sam, and Evan.

ElfMan: Rogue attempted to murder me last night. Let's add her to the list. And Bobby is the prank master, so what if he helped with some of it.

Shades49: He's online, let me ask.

_**Shades49 is adding Icecube2 to your conversation.**_

* * *

Icecube2: Hey guys, Scott wants me to join his conversation

Kittycat123: That's perfect! You can totally play it cool and pretend we had nothing to do with the prank

DontTouchMe: Yea, tell him we were all hanging out playing board games or something when it happened

Icecube2: Okay, got it

* * *

_**Icecube2 has accepted your request to join the conversation.**_

Icecube2: Hey guys, what's cooking?

Shades49: Were you the one who filled my car with Kurt's whipped cream?

Icecube2: I thought it was shaving cream. And no, it wasn't me.

ElfMan: Well, you _are _the prank master

Icecube2: Yea, but when I prank I have purpose. And you guys haven't bothered me in the past three days.

Shades49: Do you have any idea who could've done it?

ElfMan: Have you seen anyone awake late last night? I remember Kitty and Rogue mentioned something about pranking Scott in an earlier conversation. But I don't if it was a joke or not..

Icecube2: No and no. Also, Kitty and Rogue were playing board games with me till 1am

Shades49: I guess we can cross those three off the list.

Readhead35: So who's left?

ElfMan: Jamie, Jubilee, Sam and Evan

Shades49: Jean, can't you just get into people's thoughts to find out who it was?

Redhead35: No! I'm not going to abuse my powers like that

Shades49: Please Jean!

ElfMan: Pretty please Jeanie

Shades49: Pretty pretty please!

Icecube2: With a cherry on top!

Icecube2: Can I leave now?

Shades49: Sure. Thanks for the help

Icecube2: No problem

Icecube2: That guy is so annoying

ElfMan: Who are you taking about?

Icecube: … sorry, I thought I already left

_**Icecube2 has left the conversation.**_

Redhead35: He's smart for leaving

_**Redhead35 has left the conversation.**_

* * *

Icecube2: That guy is so annoying

DontTouchMe: What did he say?

Icecube2: Not too much. No worries, you're in the clear :)

Kittycat123: Thank you so much!

DontTouchMe: Hey guys, do you know who Sissyboy45 is?

Kittycat123: It's Lance. Why?

DontTouchMe: He wants to chat with me.

Kittycat123: Please don't!

DontTouchMe: Too late

_**DontTouchMe has left the conversation.**_

Kittycat123: ROGUE! Ugh, sorry Bobby, but I have to go and stop her from saying anything stupid.

Icecube2: Okay. But remember you still have to help me with Jubilee

Kittycat123: That could be our next mission :) Bye

Icecube2: See you at dinner

_**Kittycat123 has left the conversation.**_

_**Icecube2 has left the conversation.**_

* * *

Shades49: I wish Jean didn't leave.

ElfMan: It's okay,we all live in the same house

Shades49: Oh right, I forgot. Why are we messaging each other then?

ElfMan: I'm still hiding out from Rogue. No one could know where I am right now. Oh, and I just remembered, Jubilee went to a sleepover yesterday, so she wasn't even in the mansion.

Shades49: So that just leaves Jamie, Evan, and Sam

Shades49: Wait! Evan wasn't in the infirmary all night from that skateboarding incident?

ElfMan: Oh yea! Nice detective work.

Shades49: The prank happened after 11:00pm, because that's when I got home last night

ElfMan: Jamie can't stay up past 10:30pm, so it couldn't have been him.

Shades49: That means Sam did it!

ElfMan: We make good detectives!

Shades49: We should have a TV show

ElfMan: Nice thinking, I'll put that on my to-do list

Shades49: I'm gonna go talk to Sam. Good luck with hiding out

ElfMan: Thanks, let me know how it goes.

Shades49: Will do

_**Shaades49 has left the conversation.**_

_**ElfMan has left the conversation.**_

* * *

**A/N - **How did you like it? Next one is going to be about Rogue getting mad at Lance about hurting Kitty's feelings. That should be a fun one to write.

Any more ideas? I'm gonna try to make one about Kitty giving Bobby advice soon, while Scott confronts Sam. Please send me a review! Help me come up with IM names for Jubilee, Sam and Jamie please.

Until next time :)


	5. Hacked

Hello my friends! Thank you so much for the great reviews! I'm really happy, because this was my first fanfic. I'd like to give a special thanks to FivePhoenix for the really sweet comment he/she wrote me. I only hope I can keep up with all of your expectations.

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own X Men: Evolution, and all that chiz.

Rogue tries to help Lance with his 'Kitty' situation.

* * *

Instant Messaging – Hacked

DontTouchMe – Rogue

Sissyboy45/Loverboy88 – Lance

Kittycat123 – Kitty

ImaRocket – Sam

* * *

_**Kittycat123 has logged on.**_

Kittycat123: ROGUE! Where are you? Please don't chat with Lance.

DontTouchMe: That ship has sailed.

Kittycat123: Omg, Rogue please don't say anything about me!

DontTouchMe: It's funny you said that, because we're actually talking about you now.

Kittycat123: WHAT?! Tell me what you're saying

DontTouchMe: Sorry, but that's _top-secret_

Kittycat123: Don't mock me

DontTouchMe: See ya

_**DontTouchMe has left the conversation.**_

* * *

DontTouchMe: But why would Pietro do that?

Sissyboy45: Remember when you helped me ship him to Mexico in a crate?

DontTouchMe: How can I forget. That was the most fun I had in a while

Sissyboy45: Well he decided to get revenge on me by hacking my account while I was chatting with Kitty.

DontTouchMe: That can't be good... Did you try telling her this?

Sissyboy45: I called her cell thirty-seven times!

DontTouchMe: I'm sure she'll come around eventually.

DontTouchMe: Just out of curiosity, why is your IM name 'Sissyboy45'?

Sissyboy45: Because Sissyboy1-44 were already taken. Why do you think

DontTouchMe: I'm guessing Pietro changed it

Sissyboy45: Yea, and I have no idea how to change it back.

DontTouchMe: You changed your password at least, right?

Sissyboy45: No… I'm not very good with technology

DontTouchMe: What's your password? I'll do it for you.

Sissyboy45: I really don't want to tell you. It's embarrassing.

DontTouchMe: It can't be that bad. Just tell me.

Sissyboy45: No

DontTouchMe: Fine. I'm not helping you get Kitty back.

Sissyboy45: Okay... my password is 'kittylicious'

Sissyboy45: Rogue?

- Five minutes later –

Sissyboy45: HELLO?

DontTouchMe: Sorry, I was on the floor laughing hysterically :)

* * *

Kittycat123: Hey Sam! How much do you know about hacking people's accounts?

ImaRocket: I'm a pro, why?

Kittycat123: It's a long story. Pretty much I need you to hack Rogue's instant messaging account for me

ImaRocket: …

Kittycat123: She's talking about me with Lance, and I just want to see what they're saying.

ImaRocket: Okay, on one condition

Kittycat123: What can I do for you?

ImaRocket: First you have to promise not to tell anyone, especially Kurt, okay?

Kittycat123: Okay, I promise. What is it?

ImaRocket: Well, I kinda have a crush on Jubilee, but when I'm around her I always say stupid things. I'd really need your help. Can you teach me how to talk to her properly?

Kittycat123: Sure thing

ImaRocket: Great! Thanks Kitty. And I think it would be better to do it over IM so no one can hear us. It's a little embarrassing.

Kittycat123: I think it's sweet. Now it's your turn, hack that account!

ImaRocket: Okay, just give me a few seconds

ImaRocket: Got it!

Kittycat123: That was fast. How did you do it?

ImaRocket: A couple days ago I looked over her shoulder when she was typing in her password. It's 'queenofhearts'

ImaRocket: Wait a sec, isn't Remy's IM name 'FindingMyQueen'?

Kittycat123: Yea, why?

ImaRocket: Do you think those are related in any way?

Kittycat123: Where have you been for the past couple of days? Ever since Kurt found out, Rogue's crush on Remy hasn't been a secret anymore.

ImaRocket: Is that why Kurt's gone awol lately, hiding from Rogue?

Kittycat123: Yea. But I'm not complaining

ImaRocket: Haha, I doubt anyone is

Kittycat123: So true. Thanks for the help. I'll go on her account now :)

_**Kittycat123 has left the conversation.**_

* * *

DontTouchMe: Just a sec, let me log out of my account and log into yours.

Sissyboy45: Okay

_**DontTouchMe has left the conversation.**_

Sissyboy45: Hey Lance, I'm on your account. I'll change your IM name first.

_**Sissyboy45 has changed his username to Loverboy88.**_

Loverboy88: Done

Loverboy88: Rogue!

Loverboy88: What's the matter? It suites you perfectly

Loverboy88: I'm serious Rogue!

Loverboy88: Hey guys! Am I missing a party?

Loverboy88: Rogue?

Loverboy88: Nope.

Loverboy88: PIETRO! Get off of my account!

Loverboy88: Nah, I don't feel like it

_**DontTouchMe has logged on.**_

Loverboy88: Wait, what? That doesn't even make any sense!

Loverboy88: Is that Lance talking? I can't really tell

Loverboy88: Rogue. Someone's on my account

DontTouchMe: I don't know what you're talking about

Loverboy88: Why did someone change Lance's IM name? It was perfect how it was before.

Loverboy88: Are you saying there's something wrong with the one that I made?

Loverboy88: No, it's actually pretty good. I just liked mine better. But you know what, I bet if we put our heads together we can come up with something excellent!

Loverboy88: Good idea

Loverboy88: NO! Bad idea!

Loverboy88: Shut up Lance. This doesn't concern you

Loverboy88: It's my account!

DontTouchMe: I'm so confused..

Loverboy88: Let's put our name after whatever we say so it's easier – Pietro

Loverboy88: Who the hell is on my account right now? – Rogue

DontTouchMe: You'll never know

Loverboy88: Is it you, Sam? Don't think I didn't see you look over my shoulder the other day when I typed out my password. – Rogue

DontTouchMe: Yes! It's Sam. So get mad at me and no one else

Loverboy88: Huh?

Loverboy88: You're supposed to put your name after – Pietro

Loverboy88: It's my account! I shouldn't even be having this issue!

Loverboy88: He's a stubborn one – Pietro

Loverboy88: Agreed – Rogue

Loverboy88: Rogue! You're supposed to be helping me win Kitty back

DontTouchMe: We'll you're a jerk, so why would I even want you to try?

DontTouchMe: I mean why would _Kitty_ even want you to try?

Loverboy88: Kitty? Is that you? – Rogue

DontTouchMe: … maybe

Loverboy88: Kitty! - Rogue

DontTouchMe: I'm so sorry Rogue! I just really wanted to see what you and Lance were saying

Loverboy88: And Pietro! – Pietro

Loverboy88: It's okay Kitty, as long as you help me find where Kurt is hiding. – Rogue

DontTouchMe: Okay

Loverboy88: Kitty! It's me Lance. I'm so sorry about our conversation the other day. Pietro-

Loverboy88: is a good catch, you should go out with that guy. He's HOT!

DontTouchMe: No you're not, Pietro. Don't even try this on me again.

Loverboy88: That's what he did during our last conversation. – Lance

Loverboy88: See, it's not that hard to put your name after your message. Good job Lance – Pietro

DontTouchMe: Yea, after re-reading our previous convo two minutes ago, I figured it out. Sorry I was so rude to you. Forgive me?

Loverboy88: Bimbo67!

DontTouchMe: Excuse me?!

Loverboy88: Sorry, that was me. What do you think of that IM name? – Rogue

Loverboy88: It's okay, I was thinking more along the lines of SupaHoe43 – Pietro

Loverboy88: It's okay Kitty, I'm just happy you know it was Pietro who said all that stuff, and not me. – Lance

Loverboy88: What if we combine them? SupaBimbo63, how's that? – Rogue

Loverboy88: Nah, still doesn't have a ring to it.

Loverboy88: Hello!

Loverboy88: Who is it this time? – Lance

Loverboy88: It's Todd. Pietro had all the fun last time he hacked your account, so now it's my turn. Nice password by the way.

Loverboy88: I know, right! Isn't it hilarious? – Rogue

Loverboy88: Hey Toad, just so you know we're putting our names after each message we write so we know who's talking.

Loverboy88: Got it – Todd

DontTouchMe: Okay, this is just too much. I'm out.

Loverboy88: I'll call you – Lance

DontTouchMe: Can't wait :)

_**DontTouchMe has left the conversation.**_

_**Loverboy88 has left the conversation.**_

Loverboy88: Just to fill you in, we're trying to figure out a new IM name for Lance. – Rogue

Loverboy88: Sounds like fun – Todd

:overboy88: Any ideas? - Pietro

Loverboy88: What about CallMeFugly – Toad

Loverboy88: …

Loverboy88: That's actually not too bad – Pietro

Loverboy88: I like it – Rogue

Loverboy88: Toad, would you like to do the honours? - Pietro

Loverboy88: Sure! - Todd

_**Loverboy88 has changed his username to CallMeFugly.**_

CallMeFugly: Nice doing business with you boys – Rogue

CallMeFugly: Same to you – Todd

CallMeFugly: I can't wait till Lance sees it! – Pietro

CallMeFugly: Since I don't live with you guys, tell how he reacts. – Rogue

CallMeFugly: I'll get it on tape for you. – Pietro

CallMeFugly: Can't wait – Rogue

CallMeFugly: See you later. I'm craving burritos. I think I'm gonna head to Mexico – Pietro

CallMeFugly: Get me one too – Todd

CallMeFugly: Okay – Pietro

CallMeFugly: See ya girls. We'll chat later – Rogue

CallMeFugly: Bye – Todd

_**CallMeFugly has left the conversation.**_

_**CallMeFugly has left the conversation.**_

_**CallMeFugly has left the conversation.**_

* * *

_**A/N -**_So...how'd you like it? I hope I didn't confuse you too much. I would also like to give a special thanks to Jetman21 for inspiring Sam's and Jubilee's IM names. (I know Jubilee wasn't in this one, but she'll be in the next.) Do you realize that Kitty agreed to help Sam _and_ Bobby win her over? I wonder how that will work out... find out in the next chapter! And I know I said Rogue would be mad at Lance on this one, but I decided it would be better to make her join Pietro in making fun of him. Sorry if that disappointed any of you!

If you have any more suggestions on what to do in upcoming chapters, please let me know :)

Until next time!


	6. Go With It

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own X Men: Evo in any way, shape or form.

Kitty helps Bobby and Sam talk to Jubilee.

* * *

Instant Messaging – Go With It

Fireworks72 - Jubilee

Kittycat123 - Kitty

Icecube2 - Bobby

ImaRocket - Sam

* * *

Fireworks72: Her password is 'queenofhearts'? I don't believe you

ElfMan: I overheard Sam tell Kitty. Try it

Fireworks72: Okay, just to prove you wrong I will

_**Fireworks72 has logged off.**_

_**DontTouchMe has logged on.**_

DontTouchMe: Wow, it actually works!

ElfMan: Told you

DontTouchMe: Kitty wants to chat with me. Should I accept?

ElfMan: Go for it! Tell me what happens

DontTouchMe: Will do

DontTouchMe: Wait, I forgot that Bobby wanted to chat with me in five minutes

ElfMan: I'll fill in for you.

DontTouchMe: Okay, my password is 'lightmeup'

_**ElfMan has logged off.**_

_**Fireworks72 has logged on.**_

Fireworks72: This is gonna be fun :)

DontTouchMe: I know, right?

* * *

Kittycat123: Rogue!

DontTouchMe: What's up?

Kittycat123: I accidentally agreed to help Sam ask Jubilee out!

DontTouchMe: Wait…Sam likes me?

DontTouchMe: I mean _Jubilee?_

Kittycat123: Yea, but the problem is two days ago I promised to help Bobby ask Jubilee out!

DontTouchMe: Hold on a second, Bobby likes Jubilee too?

Kittycat123: Yes, you were there when I offered to help him. Are you okay Rogue?

DontTouchMe: Yea, it's just been a long day

Kittycat123: Long day? It's 10 o'clock in the morning

DontTouchMe: Then it's been a long morning. Can we just get back to your crisis?

Kittycat123: How am I supposed to help two guys get the same girl? I need your help

DontTouchMe: Sorry, but I don't think I can… I have to go hunt Kurt down or something

Kittycat123: You've been looking for him for three days now. Let it go. The guy tells all our secrets, not just yours

Kittycat123: Btw, did you know that the professor has a rash?

DontTouchMe: That's disgusting

Kittycat123: I know!

DontTouchMe: Okay, I guess I can help you. What do you want me to do?

Kittycat123: I need you to go into my account and help Sam while I help out Bobby. Okay?

DontTouchMe: Fine. What's your password?

Kittycat123: 'kurtissexy'

DontTouchMe: …

DontTouchMe: Why?

Kittycat123: He was the one who made my account for me.

DontTouchMe: Ohh that makes sense. I log off now and log into yours.

_**DontTouchMe has left the conversation.**_

Kittycat123: Im in

Kittycat123: Perfect. Now let's help out our boys!

* * *

Kittycat123: Hey Bobby!

Kittycat123: Hi Bobby :)

Icecube2: Hello!

Kittycat123: I said I was doing Bobby…

Kittycat123: My bad. Sorry Kitty

_**Kittycat123 has left the conversation.**_

Icecube2: I'm so confused

Kittycat123: Ummm.. I just like having conversations with myself. You should try it

Icecube2: …

Kittycat123: So did you come up with a name for this mission?

Icecube2: Sure did! Operation Get the Girl

Kittycat123: I like it!

Icecube2: Jubilee's online now

Kittycat123: What are you waiting for? Chat her up

Icecube2: Okay, but stay online in case I get stuck

Kittycat123: Got it

* * *

*Remember, the _Kittycat123 _who's talking to Sam (ImaRocket) is actually Jubilee*

Kittycat123: Hey Sam. It's me, Kitty. Ya know, Shadowcat

ImaRocket: I know who you are

Kittycat123: Yea, I'm just saying it's me talking to you and no one else

ImaRocket: Why would anyone else be talking to me through your account?

Kittycat123: No reason… how goes it?

ImaRocket: Not good.

Kittycat123: How come?

ImaRocket: Jubilee's online right now, but I just can't talk to her. Can you help me?

Kittycat123: Of course I'll help. I don't blame you for liking her. She's so pretty, intelligent, courageous, kind, forgiving, hilarious, thoughtful, creative, confident, out-going, friendly, not to mention has great fashion sense

ImaRocket: Umm, are you sure you don't have a crush on her?

Kittycat123: No, I just look up to her in every single way. Anyways, what's your password?

ImaRocket: 'kurtissexy' why?

Kittycat123: Let me guess, Kurt made an account for you too

ImaRocket: Yea

Kittycat123: Okay, I'll log on and talk to Jubilee for you

ImaRocket: That's a good idea! Thank you so much

Kittycat123: No problem

_**Kittycat123 has logged off.**_

ImaRocket: Okay Sam, I'll talk to her now and fill you in as I go

ImaRocket: Thank you so much Kitty! I'm gonna buy you some ice cream after :)

ImaRocket: I'll hold you to that

* * *

ImaRocket: Hey Kurt! It's me Jubilee

Fireworks72: Hi! Isn't this fun?

ImaRocket: I know! I found out that Sam _and_ Bobby both have a crush on me

Fireworks72: For real? You shouldn't have told me that. You know how bad I am with secrets

ImaRocket: But I want you to tell everyone. It'll be funny :)

Fireworks72: Okay…done!

ImaRocket: You told everyone already?

Fireworks72: No, I told Jean.

ImaRocket: That's hardly everyone in the mansion…

Fireworks72: Yea, but she always tells everything to Kitty, who always spills to Rogue and Tabby, who tells Amara and you, and you girls fill in the rest of the new recruits, and they can't stop talking about it so everyone else in the mansion finds out. It always works that way.

ImaRocket: Genius!

Fireworks72: It should be common knowledge in about eight minutes.

ImaRocket: You're the best Kurt

Fireworks72: I know :)

Fireworks72: By the way, why are you on Sam's account?

ImaRocket: Kitty needed _Rogue_ to help Sam ask me out. So she told me to go into her account - nice password by the way - and talk to Sam. He was too afraid to talk to me so I offered to go into his account and talk to me for him. But he doesn't know that _Kitty_ is actually _me_, and _me_ is actually _you._

ImaRocket: Makes sense?

Fireworks72: I guess

Fireworks72: Bobby wants to chat with me

ImaRocket: He's gonna try to ask you out. Pretend you're me and just go with it

Fireworks72: Okay, report back soon

ImaRocket: Same to you

* * *

Icecube2: Hey Jubs :)

Fireworks72: Hey Bobby. What's up?

Icecube2: I wanted to talk to you about something

Fireworks72: What is it?

Icecube2: Well, we've been best friends for a while, and I love having you as a friend, but the truth is I want to be more than that

Icecube2: Jubs?

Fireworks72: I feel the same way :)

Icecube2: Seriously?

Fireworks72: Yes, I do

Icecube2: That's great! Can I take you out for lunch tomorrow so we could give 'us' a shot?

Fireworks72: Why not :) I have to go now, but I'll see you during our training session

Icecube2: Okay, see ya

_**Fireworks72 has left the conversation.**_

_**Icecube2 has left the conversation.**_

* * *

ImaRocket: Kitty! What did she say?

ImaRocket: She said that she likes you, but only as a friend

ImaRocket: Oh.

ImaRocket: It's okay, even though there's no one as _absolutely amazing_ as Jubilee, I'm sure you can find someone close

ImaRocket: But I don't want anyone else. You don't get it! I really like her Kitty, and I don't want to settle for another person

ImaRocket: That's so sweet… umm, you know what, I was just kidding about the whole 'as a friend' thing. Jubilee said that she's willing to go out with you if you're really interested

ImaRocket: YES! I'M INTERESTED! Kitty, tell the girl I'm interested!

ImaRocket: Haha, calm down, I'll tell her just a sec

- A few seconds later -

ImaRocket: What did she say?

ImaRocket: I told her that I, meaning _you_, would take her out tomorrow

ImaRocket: Thank you so much Kitty! I owe you one :)

ImaRocket: Yes you do. I'll see you at the dinner table

ImaRocket: Bye!

_**ImaRocket has logged out.**_

* * *

ImaRocket: Kurt! I'm going out with Sam tomorrow night :)

Fireworks72: Tomorrow? Then I guess you'll have two dates

ImaRocket: What are you talking about?

Fireworks72: I kinda told Bobby you'd go out with him for lunch

ImaRocket: WHAT?!

Fireworks72: I'm sorry! I didn't know what else to say. The guy really likes you

ImaRocket: So does Sam. What do I do?

Fireworks72: Go out with both and see who you like better

ImaRocket: You know that's not a bad idea… I'll do it!

Fireworks72: I'm full of not bad ideas

ImaRocket: Yes you are. Kurt I really need you to not tell anyone

Fireworks72: Okay

ImaRocket: I'm serious Kurt, I'm trusting you not to tell anyone, do you understand?

Fireworks72: Yes

ImaRocket: Kurt, I'm gonna say this one more time. DO NOT TELL ANYBODY ABOUT THIS

Fireworks72: Don't worry, I got it.

ImaRocket: Okay. I'm going to log off now, and when I do, you're gonna keep your mouth completely shut, am I right?

Fireworks72: Correct. I'll talk to you later

ImaRocket: Bye

_**ImaRocket has logged off.**_

_**Fireworks72 has logged off.**_

* * *

_**ElfMan has logged on.**_

ElfMan: Hey Jean!

Redhead35: Hey Kurt

ElfMan: You didn't here this from me but…

* * *

Omg, so confusing! I really hope I didn't screw you guys over with this one. Please tell me you were able to follow along! If not I'll delete it. I'll stay away from the confusing story lines in the future. The next chapter will be a surprise :) I'll try to redeem myself with it. Sorry again.


	7. Three's a Crowd

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own X Men: Evolution.

I'm so happy all of you are loving this series so far! I've got nothing but positive comments, which really encourage me to go on. I appreciate all the follows, reviews, and favourites. Thank you so much!

* * *

Instant Messaging – Three's a Crowd

ImaRocket – Sam

Fireworks72 – Jubilee

Kittycat123 – Kitty

DontTouchMe – Rogue

Shades49 – Scott

Icecube2 – Bobby

* * *

_**Kittycat123 has logged on.**_

Kittycat123: Thank you so much for helping me yesterday

DontTouchMe: With what?

Kittycat123: Helping me get Sam and Jubilee together while I did the same with Bobby

DontTouchMe: I have no idea what you're talking about

Kittycat123: What do you mean?

DontTouchMe: I was out all day yesterday

Kittycat123: No… you were helping me

DontTouchMe: Kitty, I was out with Tabby from 9am- 11pm. Even though she only has her learners permit she wanted to drive all over town, so we jacked your boyfriend's car. She's a crazy driver, I can handle that. But the girl has absolutely** no** sense of direction.

Kittycat123: What happened? And fyi, Lance is not my bf.

DontTouchMe: We drove for hours and ended up in Canada.

Kittycat123: Wow

DontTouchMe: I know! I am never getting into a car with her. Ever. And if you're smart you won't either

Kittycat123: I'll remember that. So if you weren't the one helping Sam, then who was?

DontTouchMe: Don't tell me someone hacked my account again

Kittycat123: I really hope not! Because no one is supposed to know about Bobby and Sam's crush on Jubilee. If anyone finds out, I'm dead!

DontTouchMe: Don't worry Kit, as long as the info doesn't get to Kurt no one else will know

Kittycat123: I hope you're right

_**Redhead35 wants to join your conversation.**_

DontTouchMe: Please don't

Kittycat123: Come on Rogue, she's our friend

DontTouchMe: Yours, not mine

_**Kittycat123 has accepted Redhead35's request to join the conversation.**_

Redhead35: Hi girls!

Kittycat123: Hey Jean, how are you?

Redhead35: I'm fine, thanks. I couldn't find you last night to tell you the news, but Jubilee has two dates today. She's going to have lunch with Bobby and dinner with Sam

Kittycat123: Wait, what?!

Redhead35: I have to go now, but remember you didn't hear it from me

_**Redhead35 has left the conversation.**_

Kittycat123: She said yes to both of them? How could she do that! When they find out they're gonna be devastated

DontTouchMe: Poor guys

Kittycat123: It'll be okay as long as we don't tell anybody else. Okay Rogue?

DontTouchMe: I wish you told me that twenty seconds ago…

Kittycat123: Are you serious?! Who did you tell?

DontTouchMe: Tabitha

Kittycat123: She's almost as bad as Kurt! Why would you tell her?

DontTouchMe: She asked 'what's up?'

Kittycat123: Last time I checked _what's up?_ does not mean _tell me the latest gossip_

DontTouchMe: Sorry. This probably wouldn't be the right time to tell you that Tabby always tells everything to Amara

Kittycat123: Are you kidding me?!

DontTouchMe: And probably an even worse time to tell you that Amara is the one who fills in the entire new recruit group with the latest gossip

Kittycat123: I'm dead. How long do you think it will before the news gets to Bobby and Sam?

_**Icecube2 wants to join your conversation.**_

DontTouchMe: Two seconds ago.

Kittycat123: Rogue, don't even think about it!

_**DontTouchMe has accepted Icecube2's request to join your conversation.**_

Icecube2: Kitty! I've been hearing a lot of rumors in the past three minutes

Kittycat123: ROGUE!

_**ImaRocket wants to join your conversation.**_

Kittycat123: Omg, it's Sam! You guys, whatever you do, DON'T ACCEPT-

_**Icecube2 has accepted ImaRocket's request to join your conversation.**_

ImaRocket: Hey Kitty, why does everyone know about me and Jubilee? And why does Scott keep mentioning something about whipped cream?

Kittycat123: Fml

Icecube2: Hold on a second… since when was there a 'you and Jubilee'

DontTouchMe: This looks like it could get ugly. I'm out.

_**DontTouchMe has left the conversation.**_

ImaRocket: Since Jubilee agreed to go out with me today…

Kittycat123: Wait, you mean Amara didn't tell you yet? Bobby, what are the rumors about then?

Icecube2: Logan has contagious toe fungus

Kittycat123: Ew!

ImaRocket: Guys, can we get back to the topic please?

Icecube2: Right. Jubilee's going out with me tonight! Kitty even helped me talk to her

Kittycat123: Crap

ImaRocket: WHAT?! Kitty helped you? Kitty helped me!

Kittycat123: I think I hear Rogue calling me

Icecube2: I don't hear anything

Kittycat123: Bye

_**Kittycat123 has logged off.**_

ImaRocket: I can't believe she hooked both of us up with Jubilee!

Icecube2: I can't believe Jubilee said yes to you

ImaRocket: Oh really? What's that supposed to mean?

Icecube2: I'm just saying you're not much of a catch.

ImaRocket: Me? ME?! You don't even deserve a girl like Jubilee!

Icecube2: Well according to her, I do. Why else would she say yes to my date offer?

ImaRocket: Pity

Icecube2: …

Icecube2: Asshole

ImaRocket: Hey, don't get mad at me. Kitty's the one who screwed us over, and Jubilee's the one who said yes to the both of us

Icecube2: You're right. Sorry man

ImaRocket: It's okay. I'm sorry too

Icecube2: So what should we do?

ImaRocket: She's online, we should confront her

Icecube2: I'm on it

_**Icecube2 has invited Fireworks72 to join your conversation.**_

* * *

Fireworks72: KURT!

ElfMan: Hey

Fireworks72: I can't believe you told everyone about me having two dates today! I told you not to!

ElfMan: You should really be clearer with your requests.

Fireworks72: What's not clear about 'DO NOT TELL ANYBODY'?

ElfMan: My definition of _anybody_ is different from yours.

Fireworks72: KURT! I'LL KILL YOU!

Fireworks72: Oh no, Bobby wants me to join his and Sam's convo. I'm done for.

ElfMan: Have fun with that.

_**ElfMan has left the conversation.**_

* * *

_**Fireworks72 has accepted Icecube2's request to join your conversation.**_

Fireworks72: Hey boys…

ImaRocket: How could you agree to go out with the both of us?!

Icecube2: Sam, that's no way to start a conversation. Hello Jubilee

Fireworks72: Hi Bobby

Icecube2: Now that we're done with the exchange of greetings… ARE YOU DERANGED?

Fireworks72: I'm sorry guys! It was Kurt's idea for me to go out with the both of you, not mine.

ImaRocket: Why would you-

ImaRocket: correction, why would _anyone_ with a brain listen to Kurt?

Fireworks72: Well I didn't want to cancel the dates because I know the both of you really like me. So Kurt though it would be a good idea for me to go on one date with each of you, and see who I like better. Plus I really didn't want to break anyone's heart...

Icecube2: I guess that makes sense. Thanks for trying to spare our feelings

ImaRocket: So, what now?

Icecube2: None of us should go out with her. Bros before hoes, am I right?

ImaRocket: The guy code? Good enough reason for me

Fireworks72: I am **not** a hoe!

Icecube2: I think I'm gonna head out now. Talk to you later

ImaRocket: Same here. Bye!

Fireworks72: See ya

_**Icecube2 has logged off.**_

_**ImaRocket has left the conversation.**_

- 5 seconds later –

_**Icecube2 has logged on.**_

Icecube2: It's only 1pm, not too late to grab some lunch

Fireworks72: I'll meet you out front in ten minutes

Icecube2: See you soon

_**Icecube2 has logged off**_

_**Fireworks72 has logged off.**_

* * *

_**A/N -**_This was a fun chapter to write. Then again, all of them were :p I paired up Bobby and Jubilee at the end because I think they're adorable together! I wonder what I'm gonna write about next. I think I'll add the Brotherhood members to the next one. If you have any ideas, let me know.

Btw, I'm hitting Oregon this weekend, so since it's a six hour car ride, and I'm bringing my laptop, I'll be writing a lot (if I'm not super tired). If I don't have any internet access throughout the three day trip, I'll do a mass upload when I get back.

Don't forget to drop a review!


	8. Unreliable

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own X Men: Evolution… AT ALL!

Remember how I said I might do a mass upload, since I had my laptop during a looooong car ride? Well… I forgot my charger and ran out of batts before I could get that much done :/ I ended up getting some paper and napkins (anything I could write on) and wrote my stories manually. So I actually have some of drafts for _Instant Messaging _and my other stories, I just have no time to type them out. But they'll be up soon enough.

* * *

Instant Messaging – Unreliable

CallMeFugly – Lance

WatchitgoBOOM – Tabitha

DontTouchMe - Rogue

Kittycat123 – Kitty

Fireworks72 – Jubilee

Icecube2 – Bobby

UpInFlames - Amara

* * *

_**CallMeFugly has logged on.**_

CallMeFugly: TABITHA!

WatchitgoBOOM: Who is this?

CallMeFugly: Lance

WatchitgoBOOM: Nice IM name

CallMeFugly: It's a long story

WatchitgoBOOM: So what's new with you?

CallMeFugly: Let me think… you stole my jeep, earned me six speeding tickets, and crashed into a pole.** In Canada!** My ride is completely destroyed!

WatchitgoBOOM: You pretty much gave me the keys. If you really don't want me to steal your stuff, you should really work on security

CallMeFugly: Are you serious?! I parked my car in the middle of a forest, covered it with branches, and tied it to a tree with a steel chain!

WatchitgoBOOM: Exactly. That's waaayyy too easy. Why are you so upset anyways? You don't need a car, you barely have a social life.

CallMeFugly: I was supposed to take Kitty out tonight! She's finally giving me a chance. I can't blow this!

WatchitgoBOOM: Relax Lance. Just go for a walk. Play it off as a romantic stroll under the moonlight or something. Kitty loves that sappy stuff.

CallMeFugly: Okay, fine. But I want my car fixed by next week

WatchitgoBOOM: I can't hear you

CallMeFugly: We're chatting online. Of course you can't hear me!

WatchitgoBOOM: What? I think we're breaking up. I'm going through a tunnel

CallMeFugly: We're not even on the phone. We're instant messaging! And you're in your room, how could there be a tunnel?

_**WatchitgoBOOM has logged off.**_

* * *

Fireworks72: Thanks for taking me out yesterday

Icecube2: No problem

Fireworks72: Do you want to go out again tonight? It's not like there's anything better to do around the Institute

Icecube2: I thought you'd never ask :) Where do you wanna go?

Fireworks72: Surprise me

* * *

_**ImaRocket has logged on.**_

ImaRocket: Hi Kitkat

Kittycat123: Hey Sam. I thought you and Bobby were mad at me…?

ImaRocket: Nah, we're over it. Besides, we know you meant well.

Kittycat123: Awesome! So what's the verdict with the whole Jubilee situation?

ImaRocket: I really wanted to go out with her, but the guy code says I can't since Bobby's my friend

Kittycat123: I'm sorry. I know you really like her. Are you gonna be okay?

ImaRocket: It'll take a while, but I'll get over it, no worries

Kittycat123: Good for you!

ImaRocket: I guess..

Kittycat123: Speak of the devil. Jubilee want's to chat with me. Do you mind?

ImaRocket: Go crazy

Kittycat123: I'll ttyl, okay?

ImaRocket: Okay. See ya

_**Kittycat123 has left the conversation.**_

* * *

Fireworks72: Hey Kitty!

Kittycat123: Hi

Fireworks72: Can you keep a secret?

Kittycat123: Of course, I'm not Kurt

Fireworks72: You know he's really trying to change

Kittycat123: Is that why we haven't heard from him for the past couple days?

Fireworks72: Mhm. Anyways, I wanted to tell someone in the mansion in case I run into any boy trouble or need advice on anything. And since you're the only one around who has a boyfriend, I thought _why not_!

Kittycat123: He's not my boyfriend

Kittycat123: Not yet anyways… so what's the big secret?

Fireworks72: I'm dating Bobby

Fireworks72: Kitty?

Fireworks72: Hellllooooooooo?

* * *

Kittycat123: OMG! ROGUE, HELP!

DontTouchMe: Stop coming to me with your problems!

Kittycat123: But you're my go-to person :(

DontTouchMe: Not anymore

Kittycat123: Please, I can change!

_**DontTouchMe has left the conversation.**_

Kittycat123: :'(

* * *

Kittycat123: OMG TABBY!

WatchitgoBOOM: What's up?

Kittycat123: Bobby and Sam said they wouldn't date Jubilee cause of a stupid guy code thing, but Bobby broke it and took her out on a date yesterday. Sam doesn't know this and he's already completely broken hearted over the situation. Imagine how he'll feel when he finds out his best friend is dating his dream girl when they agreed not to! And that's not all, I'm supposed to be helping Sam cope, _as well as_ giving Jubilee advice on dating Bobby! I don't know what to do! SERIOUSLY, I THINK I MIGHT EXPLODE!

WatchitgoBOOM: First of all, things only explode when I'm around, and right now I'm ten miles away right now in the same house as your hot bf.

Kittycat123: HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!

Kittycat123: Oops, sorry. Caps was still on

WatchitgoBOOM: Secondly, you're making such a big deal out of the whole thing. Just inhale deeply, and calm the eff down

Kittycat123: Now what?

WatchitgoBOOM: Are you still chatting with Jubs?

Kittycat123: Yea, but I freaked out so started talking to Rogue, who is no longer a part of my life problems, then came to you

WatchitgoBOOM: Well, don't leave the girl hanging! Talk to her and play it cool. Try sounding as excited for her as you can through messaging. We'll figure out the rest later on

Kittycat123: Okay, thank you so much Tabitha! You're a much better go-to person than Rogue ever was

WatchitgoBOOM: I'm better than a lot of people. By the way, Lance is taking you on a midnight stroll under the stars tonight

Kittycat123: Really? That's so romantic!

WatchitgoBOOM: I knew you would like that idea.

Kittycat123: I do. Thanks for letting me know

WatchitgoBOOM: Sure thing

_**Kittycat123 has left the conversation.**_

* * *

Fireworks72: KITTY PRYDE! ANSWER ME!

Kittycat123: Sorry, bad connection. I was… going through a tunnel

Fireworks72: Oh, okay that makes sense :)

Kittycat123: So you're dating Bobby? That's cool, I'm happy for you

Fireworks72: Yea, I didn't realize until our date yesterday, but I think I might really fall for the guy

Kittycat123: Aww, that's great!

Fireworks72: Thanks!

* * *

WatchitgoBOOM: Hey Rogue

DontTouchMe: Hi

WatchitgoBOOM: Guess what

DontTouchMe: What?

WatchitgoBOOM: I'm Kitty's new go-to person

DontTouchMe: Good for you

WatchitgoBOOM: You're not jealous?

DontTouchMe: Why would I be?

DontTouchMe: I don't want to listen to her problems

DontTouchMe: I don't need her

DontTouchMe: …I have to go for a bit. Brb

WatchitgoBOOM: Okay

* * *

DontTouchMe: Amara

UpInFlames: Hello Rogue

DontTouchMe: Do you have any problems you want to talk about?

UpInFlames: No… not really

DontTouchMe: Well whenever you do come to me for advice

UpInFlames: Do I have a say in this?

DontTouchMe: No

* * *

DontTouchMe: Back

WatchitgoBOOM: Where'd you go?

DontTouchMe: Just chatting with Amara about her life issues. I'm her new advice person you know

WatchitgoBOOM: WHAT?! She's my best friend! _I'm_ her go-to!

DontTouchMe: Not anymore

WatchitgoBOOM: Just cause you lost Kitty, doesn't mean you can steal Amara from me!

DontTouchMe: It does in my books

WatchitgoBOOM: You're books suck

_**WatchitgoBOOM has logged off.**_

* * *

Fireworks72: The reason I'm telling you this is because I need someone in the mansion who could help me out

Kittycat123: Awesome! So I'm like your new go-to?

Fireworks72: Exactly

Kittycat123: This is so exciting! I won't let you down, promise

Fireworks72: Great! First thing's first, I need you to help me choose an outfit for my date tonight

Kittycat123: Okay. I'll head to your room now :)

Fireworks72: See ya in like twenty seconds

_**Kittycat123 has left the conversation.**_

_**Fireworks72 has left the conversation.**_

* * *

ImaRocket: Hiya Bobby

Icecube2: Hola. What's up?

ImaRocket: I'm so happy we didn't let a girl come between us

Icecube2: I know, isn't it muy excelente?

ImaRocket: Thank you so much for honoring the guy code

Icecube2: Yea. No problemo

ImaRocket: Are you okay man? You only speak Spanish when you're nervous. Is something up?

Icecube2: No mi amigo

Icecube2: I mean, no buddy nothing's wrong

ImaRocket: That's good. I know we're supposed to be over it, but I just can't help but wonder who Jubs would choose if she got the chance

Icecube2: I guess we'll never know

ImaRocket: Haha, yea. Probably best not to think about it

Icecube2: Agreed! Let's **never** talk about it. Ever

ImaRocket: Okay, but let me just say you're my best friend so I'm just grateful a girl didn't ruin that

Icecube2: Right… you wanna play video games instead of chat over IM. About a certain someone.. who I'm not dating

ImaRocket: Sure! Meet you in the living room

_**ImaRocket has left the conversation.**_

Icecube2: Fml

* * *

_**A/N –**_ I've been super busy this week and I will be for the rest of it. A lot of back to school shopping, and another long five hour car ride to check out my bros university campus. This time I **will** bring my charger :) You gotta learn from your mistakes, am I right?

Anyways, I said the Brotherhood guys would be in this one, but they weren't. When I plan out a chapter, sometimes it doesn't fit the storyline and I make something completely different. If you have any ideas on how to include them in the next one, PLEASE help me out here. I'm a tad stuck. I'll also try my bestest to include some Romy too :)


	9. Heartbroken

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own the greatest TV show in the universe (X Men Evo… but you knew that!)

This chapter is dedicated to KaityKat24 for always leaving me the sweetest comments XD

* * *

Instant Messaging – Heartbroken

CallMeFugly – Lance

Kittycat123 – Kitty

WatchitgoBOOM – Tabitha

UpInFlames – Amara

DontTouchMe – Rogue

FindingMyQueen – Remy

Fireworks72 – Jubilee

Icecube2 - Bobby

* * *

CallMeFugly: Hey Kitty

Kittycat123: Don't talk to me!

CallMeFugly: Please don't be mad at me

_**Kittycat123 has logged off.**_

* * *

WatchitgoBOOM: How was your date last night?

Kittycat123: It was absolutely horrible!

WatchitgoBOOM: What happened?

Kittycat123: We walked outside in the dark for three and a half hours

WatchitgoBOOM: Are you serious?!

Kittycat123: Lance got us lost in the middle of a forest. Then if that wasn't bad enough it started pouring rain! So while we were running to a cave to get some cover, Lance accidentally tripped me and I landed face first in mud.

WatchitgoBOOM: That really sucks

Kittycat123: That's not all

WatchitgoBOOM: Really?

Kittycat123: The cave was bat-infested. When we ran into it we scared them and they started flying all over us! I think one even went in my mouth

WatchitgoBOOM: Ew

Kittycat123: Then we got back to the mansion at 3:30am and Logan caught me sneaking in. So now I have two weeks of probation to suffer through. And after everything that happened, Lance still tried to get a kiss from me

WatchitgoBOOM: So what did you do?

Kittycat123: I slapped him across the face.. twice

WatchitgoBOOM: Hahaha! I wish I was there to see it

Kittycat123: I have so many blisters on my feet right now, I don't think I can stand up

_**CallMeFugly wants to join your conversation.**_

WatchitgoBOOM: I really think you should talk to him

Kittycat123: Please don't accept!

WatchitgoBOOM: This is for your own good

_**WatchitgoBOOM has accepted CallMeFugly's request to join the conversation.**_

Kittycat123: TABBY!

_**Kittycat123 has left the conversation.**_

CallMeFugly: :(

WatchitgoBOOM: Man, you screwed up big

CallMeFugly: She told you about our date

WatchitgoBOOM: Yup. She`s pretty pissed off. If you just took her out on a normal date you wouldn`t have this problem

CallMeFugly: WHAT?! I was planning to until you jacked my car and totaled it!

WatchitgoBOOM: I see how it is, you're mad so you're blaming me for your problems

CallMeFugly: Yes, because it was your fault! You even suggested taking a walk!

WatchitgoBOOM: You really shouldn't accuse others for screwing up your love life

CallMeFugly: BUT THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID!

WatchitgoBOOM: I'm in an elevator right now, I'm losing connection

CallMeFugly: You're in your room!

WatchitgoBOOM: I'm sorry, I didn't get that last part. Elevators can really mess with IM convos.

CallMeFugly: We don't even have an elevator! Stop doing that!

_**WatchitgoBOOM has left the conversation.**_

* * *

Kittycat123: Hi Amara

UpInFlames: Hey Kitty. Can you tell me why Rogue keeps asking about my life problems?

Kittycat123: Wait, she's asking you about your life problems?

UpInFlames: That's exactly what I said

Kittycat123: So… she left me to be with you?

UpInFlames: I guess so. I'm sorry, I really didn't want this, she came to me.

Kittycat123: Well next time you talk to her tell her I moved on too

UpInFlames: Yea, she knows about Tabby

Kittycat123: And you're not jealous?

UpInFlames: Of course not! Just because Tabby's helping you with all your issues doesn't mean she can't help me out too

Kittycat123: So you and Tabitha are talking to each other too, along with me and Rogue?

UpInFlames: Yea, we're best friends

Kittycat123: So what you're saying is my go-to is cheating on me with you

UpInFlames: Kitty, don't you think you're making a big deal outta this?

Kittycat123: STAY AWAY FROM TABBY! SHE'S MINE!

UpInFlames: Kitty, it's no big deal. Just calm down

Kittycat123: You better sleep with one eye open

_**Kittycat123 has left the conversation.**_

* * *

_**DontTouchMe has logged on.**_

DontTouchMe: Hey Amara. Any problems you'd like to share?

UpInFlames: You ask me every five minutes!

DontTouchMe: So is that a yes?

UpInFlames: NO!

DontTouchMe: Come on, there has to be something

UpInFlames: The only problem I have right now is you

DontTouchMe: What do you mean?

UpInFlames: Rogue, you're a great go-to person. But it's just that you're always in my business. I need my space.

DontTouchMe: Is this a joke?

UpInFlames: We had a great run, but I think it's time to end it. It's not me, it's you.

DontTouchMe: Don't you mean that the other way around?

UpInFlames: …

UpInFlames: No

DontTouchMe: Please Amara! I'll change my ways! I promise

UpInFlames: It's too late for that Rogue

_**UpInFlames has logged off.**_

* * *

Kittycat123: Tabitha! Amara told me you two have been helping each other out with the difficulties in your life

WatchitgoBOOM: Of course! She's my home-girl

Kittycat123: What about me?!

WatchitgoBOOM: You're cool too

Kittycat123: So she's your home-girl, and I'm just _cool_?

WatchitgoBOOM: Don't be jealous

Kittycat123: I'm not jealous

Kittycat123: Who said anything about being jealous?

Kittycat123: Not me

Kittycat123: I'm the most un-jealous person in the whole world!

Kittycat123: Correction, the whole universe!

WatchitgoBOOM: Then why are you spamming our chat box?

Kittycat123: Because I'm jealous!

WatchitgoBOOM: Calm down, girl. You need to take a pill

Kittycat123: Now you're insulting me?! I was wrong about you

WatchitgoBOOM: What are you talking about?

Kittycat123: You've changed. You're just not the same person I first came to with my problems

WatchitgoBOOM: ?

Kittycat123: I'm sorry, but this isn't working out. I just can't do this anymore. It was great chatting with you, and I'll never forget all the time we spent together

WatchitgoBOOM: By that you mean half of yesterday and right now

Kittycat123: I know this must be hard for you

WatchitgoBOOM: I'm shattered inside.

Kittycat123: That's good. The first step to dealing with heartbreak is admitting it to yourself

WatchitgoBOOM: I was being sarcastic..

Kittycat123: There's no need to cover up your emotions like that

WatchitgoBOOM: Honestly, I was being sarcastic.

Kittycat123: I'll leave you to your thoughts now. Hopefully our paths will cross in the near future

WatchitgoBOOM: Well, yea. Me, you, Rogue, Jubilee, and Amara are going shopping in a half hour. Don't you remember?

Kittycat123: Good for you! Shopping is a great way to cope

WatchitgoBOOM: Whatever you say.

_**Kittycat123 has logged off.**_

_**WatchitgoBOOM has left the conversation.**_

* * *

UpInFlames: Did it work?

WatchitgoBOOM: Yea, Kitty's pretty much done with me. What about you?

UpInFlames: Same, I told Rogue to give me some space

WatchitgoBOOM: How long do you think it will take before her and Kitty are back to talking?

UpInFlames: A day at the most. They _are_ roommates

WatchitgoBOOM: True. Let me know how it goes down. I need to get ready for our shopping trip

UpInFlames: Same here

_**WatchitgoBOOM has logged off.**_

_**UpInFlames has logged off.**_

* * *

Fireworks72: I had no idea you know how to salsa!

Icecube2: My parents made me take classes when I was young

Fireworks72: No wonder. That Spanish-themed restaurant was excellent! You did a great job with surprising me

Icecube2: Really? Even after we took the wrong bus and ended up in Hawaii?

Fireworks72: I still have no idea how that's possible..

Icecube2: Same

Fireworks72: What time did we get home around? I just crashed into bed. I didn't even check

Icecube2: 3:34am

Fireworks72: Wow! Good thing Logan was too busy yelling at Kitty to notice us sneak in. We should thank her

Icecube2: Let's make her a thank you card!

Fireworks72: Oooh, great idea! I'll get the scrapbook paper and meet you in the multipurpose room

Icecube2: I'll bring the scissors and glue sticks :)

_**Icecube2 has logged off.**_

_**Fireworks72 has logged off.**_

* * *

_**FindingMyQueen has logged on.**_

FindingMyQueen: Hey Chérie

DontTouchMe: Go to hell

FindingMyQueen: Good to see you too

DontTouchMe: Shut up

FindingMyQueen: Is something wrong?

DontTouchMe: Like you'd care.

FindingMyQueen: Tell me

DontTouchMe: I'm not good enough for Amara. She pretty much broke up with me.

FindingMyQueen: I didn't know you played for the other team..

DontTouchMe: No, I don't. It's a long story

FindingMyTeam: We've got all the time in the world

DontTouchMe: … Okay, well Kitty was annoying me, so I told her to get lost. Then Tabby told me she was Kitty's new go-to, and I was jealous, so I took Amara from her. Then just two minutes ago Amara told me to stop bugging her. Now I have no one.

DontTouchMe: I guess it's not a long story.

FindingMyQueen: You have me ;)

DontTouchMe: I need advice! Not a flirt

FindingMyQueen: Come on Rogue, we both know you're crazy about Remy

DontTouchMe: No I'm not!

FindingMyQueen: Admit it. I don't bite

DontTouchMe: NO! I DON'T!

FindingMyQueen: You shouldn't lie to yourself like that, Chérie.

DontTouchMe: I am **not **lying! I absolutely **do not** like you in that way, or at all for that matter. You make me barf a little in my mouth, and I wish you would just fall off of a cliff! You are the most clueless person I know! TAKE A F****** HINT FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!

FindingMyQueen: So I'll pick you up at eight?

DontTouchMe: Please

* * *

**_A/N – _**Hello friends :) Did you like this chapter? I really hope I'll have time to write when school starts. Anyways, once again the Brotherhood wasn't in this one. But I did add some Remy. Rogue's upset which is why she's a tad out of character, but it'll get better, no worries. The next one will probably be about the Brotherhood guys annoyed with Lance's moping around (about the whole 'Kitty' situation). So since he won't talk to anyone face-to-face, his friends decide to hold an intervention through chat. That'll be part of the story at least.

Drop off a comment if you enjoyed it or have any constructive criticism to make my story better :)


	10. Intervention is Key

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own X Men Evo blah blah

Instant Messaging – Intervention is Key

Slimeball: Toad

SpeedyGonzales27: Pietro

CallMeFugly: Lance

BigGuy56: Fred

WatchitgoBOOM: Tabitha

Kittycat123: Kitty

DontTouchMe: Rogue

ImaRocket: Sam

ElfMan: Kurt

* * *

_**Slimeball has logged on.**_

Slimeball: Sorry I'm late guys

SpeedyGonzales27: It's alright. The important thing is that we're all here

BigGuy56: Lance has been moping around for two whole days

WatchitgoBOOM: Yea I miss the old him

SpeedyGonzales27: We all do. That's why we're having this secret meeting

_**CallMeFugly wants to join the conversation.**_

_**Slimeball has accepted CallMeFugly's request to join the conversation.**_

SpeedyGonzales27: TOAD!

WatchitgoBOOM: What part of _secret_ do you not get?

BigGuy56: Hey Lance

CallMeFugly: Hi, I was just wondering-

_**Slimeball has removed CallMeFugly from the conversation.**_

Slimeball: Sorry guys

BigGuy56: Thanks a lot Toad. Now we'll never know what he was gonna say

WatchitgoBOOM: That's not the issue here!

BigGuy56: Now I'm curious

WatchitgoBOOM: It doesn't matter

BigGuy56: It matters to me

SpeedyGonzales27: This conversation isn't going anywhere..

* * *

_**Kittycat123 has logged on.**_

Kittycat123: Hey Rogue

DontTouchMe: …

Kittycat123: I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I was being such a bother about my life issues, I didn't mean to drive you away

DontTouchMe: No, I'm the one who's sorry. I didn't realise how much I needed you as a friend, and I really took you for granted

Kittycat123: Why don't we just forget all this happened?

DontTouchMe: Sounds like a plan :)

Kittycat123: Now come to our room and help me choose a mall outfit!

DontTouchMe: On my way

_**DontTouchMe has left the conversation.**_

_**Kittycat123 has left the conversation.**_

* * *

_**ImaRocket has logged on.**_

ImaRocket: Hey Kurt, where ya been lately? You know Rogue isn't hunting you down anymore, right?

ElfMan: Really?

ImaRocket: Yea, she gave up three days ago

ElfMan: Why did no one tell me?! I've been sleeping in a tree for a week!

ImaRocket: Don't be mad. If it wasn't for me you would be sleeping in a tree for a week and a day

ElfMan: True..

ImaRocket: You know we live in a huge mansion, right? You could've hid somewhere _inside_

ElfMan: Dang it! I really need to think these things through more

ImaRocket: Agreed. Anyways, I need you to tell me what's up with Bobby. He's been acting really weird lately, do you know if something's going on?

ElfMan: What makes you think I know something?

ImaRocket: Because you always do. You knew about Mr. Logan's toe fungus before he did

ElfMan: Well, I may have seen _something_, but I can't tell you. I don't know if you heard but I'm trying to change my gossiping ways

ImaRocket: Please! Man, I let you know Rogue stopped looking for you. If it wasn't for me who knows how long you would be on that tree for

ElfMan: I don't know…

ImaRocket: Come on, we're friends aren't we?

ElfMan: Fine, but you can't tell anyone I told you okay?

ImaRocket: Okay

ElfMan: Bobby's secretly dating Jubilee, I saw them go out a couple times while I was on this tree

ElfMan: Sam?

ElfMan: Hello?

ImaRocket: I'M GONNA KILL THAT GUY!

_**ImaRocket has logged off.**_

ElfMan: I shouldn't have told him

* * *

SpeedyGonzales27: Clearly, Lance has been depressed. I think the best way to get to him is through IM so we're not all up in his face

WatchitgoBOOM: I agree. So how should we approach this situation?

BigGuy56: We could cook him a buffet! With roast beef and mash potatoes, and maybe even some Indian-

Slimeball: Let's take him to the zoo and feed all the animals we're not supposed to!

BigGuy56: Then we could go watch a movie and eat theater food

Slimeball: And buy a pet hamster to watch the movie with us!

WatchitgoBOOM: Or we can get his car fixed, then take him for a joyride on it so he could see how much fun it is and not get mad at any freaking person who tries to come near it. I was just having a little fun. Does he not understand that? What is the point of having a crappy jeep if you don't drive it! He should be thankful I filled it up with gas. Even if it was his money, he should still learn to be a little more appreciative. And don't even get me started on those gloves! I mean seriously-

SpeedyGonzales27: TABBY! We're supposed to be the focused ones here! Please can you just let it go? And you totalled his car, I wouldn't be too happy either.

Slimeball: Not to mention ruined his date

WatchitgoBOOM: I gave him an idea for a date! It's not my fault he decided to go through with it!

SpeedyGonzales27: You knew he would listen to your advice. He's hopeless with girls! If I told him to take her to a window-making factory for their anniversary, he would do it!

WatchitgoBOOM: Well then maybe he shouldn't give in to advice that easily!

SpeedyGonzales27: Or _maybe_ you should give better advice!

WatchitgoBOOM: Okay fine. Silver hair is so lame. You might as well stop wasting your money on your cheap hair dye and wrap your head with aluminum foil

SpeedyGonzales27: What makes you think your hair is any better? It looks like one of your explosives got tangled it and BLEW UP!

WatchitgoBOOM: WELL AT LEAST I KNOW HOW TO DRESS MYSELF!

_**CallMeFugly wants to join the converstion.**_

_**BigGuy56 has accepted CallMeFugly into the conversation.**_

Slimeball: Yo Lance, how ya holding up

CallMeFugly: I'm alright, I guess.

SpeedyGonzales27: I'M SO SURE! You turned heads at the school dance, but **not** it a good way! Newsflash, wearing a black and pink tutu doesn't prove your point!

BigGuy56: Still bummed about Kitty?

WatchitgoBOOM: Your spandex uniform isn't anything to brag about either!

CallMeFugly: Yeah, kinda

Slimeball: Wanna go to the zoo and feed the animals? Then we could get a pet hamster!

SpeedyGonzales27: YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS I DON'T LOOK FAT IN MINE!

BigGuy56: And we could go to the buffet and eat Indian food!

WatchitgoBOOM: You probably also think I'm jealous of your tin foil hair

CallMeFugly: You know what? I could use a little fun right now. Let's go to the movies too

SpeedyGonzales27: At least my father didn't use me to steal school funds!

Slimeball: Cool! Let's leave right now yo

_**BigGuy56 has left the conversation.**_

_**CallMeFugly has left the conversation.**_

_**Slimeball has left the conversation.**_

WatchitgoBOOM: Yeah, he used you to TAKE OVER THE FREAKIN' WORLD!

SpeedyGonzales27: You know I had just about enough of you! I'm outta here!

WatchitgoBOOM: Make sure you bring a hat with you. Wouldn't want to blind anyone

SpeedyGonzales27: ENOUGH ABOUT MY HAIR!

_**SpeedyGonzales27 left the conversation.**_

_**WatchitgoBOOM has left the conversation.**_

* * *

_**A/N**_**-**_ Sooooo..._WHAT DO YOU THINK? :) hope you enjoyed this one! its been forevs, and I am so super sorry about that, no excuses, I'm just one lazy duck :$

Drop a review por favor!


End file.
